


Point Man

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time posting so hopefully I wont bollocks it all up. ^_^;<br/>This is a bit of fan art I did for Photoclerk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photoclerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photoclerk/gifts).



This is a photo of a painting I did for Photoclerk, mostly because she is totally awesome.

Arthur! Acrylic on Canvas!

  
[Point Man](http://Jadedroseseal.deviantart.com/art/Point-Man-282685426) by ~[Jadedroseseal](http://jadedroseseal.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
